


Like a King- Starscream/Reader NSFW

by PrinceSkittles21



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Talk, Other, Praise Kink, Sub Starscream, starscream/reader - Freeform, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: (Sub! Starscream, and gender neutral reader)The poor birb is beyond hot, and you've been teasing him for too long.





	Like a King- Starscream/Reader NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'll start posting here, now that I'm moving away from Wattpad. Hope you like, you horny lil reader ;))))

He hated when you teased him. He hated how slow you went, how quiet your voice sank, how lightly you pet him. He hated how you made him quiver, how you made him so wet with lubricant he couldn’t keep his panels closed.

But he always wanted you to keep going.

“Mmnf…”, he whined into his palm, biting down on his knuckles. You looked up from kissing his cockpit, humming, “Yes~?”

He angled his brows down in impatience, and his voice cracked, “N-nothing, just… don’t stop…” You sat up slowly, smirking, and he sighed.

“Is something wrong, love?” you asked, petting his heated plating softly, smiling at the seeker. He looked away, clearing his vents, “N-no! Nothing is wrong… just… can we maybe, go… faster?”

He bit down on his knuckle again. He always got so shy when you topped him, it was always so cute. “Anything for you,” you purred, smiling lustfully and sinking back down on his frame. He watched you intently, venting fast.

You ran your hands up his sides, along his chest plates, and back down to trace the divots in his cockpit. His back arched towards your touches, and you gladly began licking his plating in return. You kissed sweetly on his hips, found yourself at his waist, and bit down gently on the softer metal.

He squeaked, stifling a moan, “P-please… for Primus’ sake already…”

You chuckled, “Aww, so impatient… well, you did say please, and you’ve been such a good boy so far~...”

His vents caught.

“You haven’t even opened your panels for me yet, I’m surprised,” you leaned down over him, straddling his chassis now. You kissed his neck cabling gently, breathing hot against him, “I’m so proud of you, Starscream~”

He finally moaned, nice and high pitched, into his servo and right in your ear. You shivered, “Your voice is music to my ears,” you cooed, “I love it when you moan just for me…” You bit down on one cable.

You slid your hands up his backstrut and and to his wings, rubbing small circles into the silver. “I bet you can moan for me again, can’t you Star? It’s such an amazing sound…”

He squeaked in response, “Faster sweetspark…” You slowed your rubbing to a stop, gripping his hips with soft hands, “Beg, baby… for me?”

The jet glared at you frustratedly, “I- I shouldn’t have to grovel to get what I want! I- I-”

Your grip on his hips tightened, and he shut his intake. You let a hum rise in your throat, “Ah, ah, ah~ No need to get moody, it’s not very nice of you. You don’t want me to have to punish you, now?”

Star shut his optics, suppressing his urges to just flip you over and get this over with- he needed it now. “If it means me overloading now, go ahead sweetspark.” You laughed sweetly, “Aww, always so impatient. You’re so cute.”

The air commander was warm to the touch, flustered and irritated. He chirped, “I am not cute! I am Lord S-Starscream, your mast-”

A quick grind against his spike panel and the seeker fell quiet again. His vocals caught, and a loud whine escaped his lip plates.

“My master?” you purred. “My good boy, seems more fitting right now, love. But you’re being so naughty, I might have to leave you like this.”

Star panicked, “N-no! Sweetpark, no, you will not leave me here like this! I-,” he sighed. “I can be a good boy… I- my apologies sweetspark.”

You smiled warmly, leaning down to his faceplate. You cupped his cheek and turned his helm to face you, and you planted a soft kiss to his glowing features. “It’s okay, I forgive you love. I’m sorry too; how could I do that to such a handsome, cunning seeker like you? Leaving you alone, unsatisfied, and all hot and bothered~?”

Another whimper left his throat, and you smiled again. Scooting back, you found yourself sitting on top of his closed and very heated spike panel. Star’s optics rolled upwards, a groan leaving his open mouth. 

“Does my baby like that?” you teased, leaning more of your weight onto him. You could almost feel his spike underneath the panel straining to come free. “Do you need me Star~? Do you just crave to frag me~? Or, for me to be deep inside you~?”

Starscream moaned quietly, panting. He tried to buck his hips up into yours, but you held him down.

“I’m sure you just want me to fill you up… For me to stretch you far, filling every space of your valve, hitting every sensor… I’m sure if I pumped at just the right, slow pace, you’d reach that wonderful, blissful overload you’re craving so much~”

You’d begun rocking your hips onto his spike panel, leaning over his chassis and breathing hot against his neck cables. His vents were frantic and ragged, his moans muffled by his servo, which was clamped tightly over his mouth. You tightened your thighs around his sides, moving into his neck, kisses turning into slow licks.

“G-ghh…,” he whined. “S-sweetsp-pa-ahhh…” You hummed in response, dragging your tongue over a main cable. His back strut arched, “B-bite…”

You chuckled, “As you wish~” Baring your teeth, you bit down on the seeker’s throat, sinking into the mesh. You heard the unmistakable click of a panel sliding open, and Star moaned. Loud.

His servos grasped your thighs, “Sweetspark~” he whined loudly. You shivered, licking the now tender cabling, “Is my good seeker pleased~?”

He vented quickly, leaning his hot helm away from you on his neck. “Please love, I- nnghh… I n-need you~”

“Tell me what you want, baby~” you purred into his audial. Star moaned needily, pressing his thighs together. “G-gah~! Just… get on with it please! Take me now, hard, whatever- just please~!”

You smirked, “Alright~”

Star whispered his thanks over and over, squirming uncontrollably beneath you. You slipped down between his legs, pleased to notice that click sound from earlier had come from his leaking valve panel.

Here he was, laying before you, valve swollen and wet just for you. You breathed, “So beautiful,” you purred. “Stunning, absolutely stunning…”

His lips were puffed, and the soft folds inside were soaking, leaking transfluid onto the berth. The bright red biolights lining his lips pulsed in sync with his glowing node, shining on your face. 

Running your hands up his inner thighs, you leaned down to kiss his spike panel, which he moaned again at. It slid open fast, and his thin, long spike pressurized before your curious eyes.

Each glowing red light and line, every dark silver plate, the blue grey tip, and the glowing precum leaking in small globs from the tip made you weak. As it was always either in your mouth or your entrance, seeing it up close always made you wet.

A shiver ran through his frame; your staring made him proud and more eager. Grinding his hips, he panted, “N-now!!”

You slipped your hand under him and gave his aft a tight squeeze. Star whimpered, “...please.”

Smirking in approval, you trailed kisses down his inner thigh. Loving the jet’s uncomfortable squirming, you licked slowly along the space where his legs met his hip, teasing the gears with hot breath.

Star moaned in impatient agony, his back strut arching high off the berth.

You quickly made your way to his valve, which was soaked and dripping heavily onto the sheets. He smelled wonderful, like a mix of fuel, energon, spice, hot metal, and just Starscream.

He whined, “D-dear please…” His servos were all over the place; covering his faceplate, gripping the sheets, holding his knees up… You smiled, “Of course, Star~ I’m just taking in how gorgeous you are.”

He whimpered loud.

“Your valve is stunning~” you praised. “All wet and dripping just for me…” You leaned up, propping one of his legs up on your shoulder. You both got more comfortable, and you continued.

“I’m honored you’re letting me top you~ I’m so proud to be with you Star, you’re so smart, so cunning… so handsome…” He was quiet, panting and shivering and taking in all your praise. His spike twitched, standing harder.

“You’re so beautiful, laid out for me like this…” You dragged your hand around his spike base and near the top of his valve, making him whine again. “You’re vulnerable, and I’ll take care of you. You’re completely at my mercy this time~”

As soon as you clutched his hard spike, Starscream let out the highest satisfied moan you’d ever heard from him, and your legs went slack. His faceplate turned to complete bliss and need, and dear Primus you were going to do whatever it took to hear him moan like that again.

“Yes, yes, y-yes please!!!” He begged, grinding into your hand, “S-stroke, p-please!!” You growled, pushing against his thigh on your shoulder and beginning to pump the erect spike slowly. 

He moaned low and rumbly, thrusting into your pumps. You threw him off beat by going up to the tip, coming halfway down, then right back up and faster. He sobbed in pleasure, whining pleads and thanks and just moaning. Everything on you flushed hot, and you picked up your pace.

“Such a good boy~” you purred, petting his thigh with the hand holding it up. “You’re such a good boy, Starscream~”

Keening, Starscream tilted his helm back onto the pillows, his optics rolling up, closing, then lazily open again. His mouth hung open, hot vents coming out in steamy clouds.

Switching your pumping to long, slow strokes, you groaned, feeling some of his pre-transfluid make its way down your hand. You went absolutely wet at the heat of it, sitting up on your knees to weakly hump against his thigh and valve.

Star was stuttering now; he must’ve been getting close. You stopped humping to focus again, deciding to pay attention to his leaking tip. You pinched and palmed and toyed with the grey-blue mesh, your fingertips now coated with his lubricant. He bucked roughly into your touch, sobbing.

You moved down to tease the base, prodding around with your wet fingers. His bucking became frantic, and you bent down to engulf his heavily leaking tip in your mouth.

Star screamed in bliss, racking you with need. You bobbed up and down his spike, moving with his thrusts, humming and moaning around the shaft.

You tested yourself to deepthroat some of the length, and he growled. “A- almost… n-nng-gAH~!! Almost th- the… th- hnng…”

You pulled your head up to the top and off, holding his hips down. You kissed his spike tip, then lapped up the precum lustfully. Swallowing, you licked up the mesh to the tiny slit at the top. You flicked it with your tongue, and his back arched, his legs snapping to attention.

A high moan left his vocals, just like the one from earlier that you wanted so bad again. You moaned against his tense spike in return. “H-hurry~!” he keened, trying to buck his hips more.

Going back to his slit, you slowly dragged your tongue across it, pressing into the hole as much as you could.

“GgghhgaAAH~!!!” he shrieked. His back arched, and you quickly engulfed his spike down your throat in time for his overload.

As he pumped his hot lubricant down your throat, you licked thirstily, milking every last drop from his spike. His body had gone rigid, backstrut rolling with each pump. His talons tore at the sheets, and his legs grasped your head.

When he finished, his legs shook, going limp. You pulled off of him, licking your lips and wiping your mouth. Gently taking his legs off of you and setting them down, you admired the seeker.

One servo was lazily draped over his chassis, the other loosely holding the new clean tears in the bed. His helm exhuastedly rested to the side, faceplate flushed blue and optics closed. His mouth hung open, and his fans were on full blast.

Getting up, you shakily stood on the ground, grabbing a blanket. Pulling a small glass of energon from the bedside cooler, you put it atop the nightstand and leaned over the seeker

“Baby, can you sit up a bit for me please?” you quietly asked. He forced himself up to lean on his elbow. You fluffed the hot pillows back up, then helped him back down. “Here’s this,” you smiled and handed him the energon, which he took gratefully.

Draping the blanket over him, you drank some water from your nightstand and crawled up next to him. He weakly let you under some of the blanket, and you heard him painfully close his panels.

“You did great,” you smiled, curling up against his side. He sighed, holding you and kissing the top of your head. “Thank you, sweetspark… don’t ever tease me for that long again, by the way, you made me wait.”

You giggled, “You were just too cute. Sorry,” you traced circles on his chest. He sighed again, “When’s round two?”


End file.
